youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MaximilianMus
Max Ahmed Lundgren (Born: ), better known online as MaximilianMus is a Swedish YouTuber who specializes in Fortnite. He mostly makes Fortnite trolling videos where he trolls and annoys other people through the voice chat. He also did do Overwatch trolls before switching to Fortnite trolls. History MaximilianMus made his YouTube account on August 24, 2011 but didn't make any videos until 2014. He started making his first videos in 2014, where he played FNAF (Five Nights At Freddy's). Max started his first success on YouTube making those videos as some of his old FNAF videos reached millions of views, with his most viewed video '13 Rare Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Screens.' reaching over 6.4 million views. However, he started making Overwatch videos in late 2015 with his series called 'Road to Bronze' where he trolls other people. It ended pretty quicky. In May of 2016, he started making his popular Overwatch series that is still relevant to this day called, 'Why ... Can't Get Grandmaster in Overwatch'. He started getting repeatedly banned, which led to him quitting on the overwatch series. He eventually started making Pyrocynical -esque videos, which died quickly. After the rise of popularity of Fortnite: Battle Royale, and its use of multiplayer with group chat, he returned to his trolling roots on the game, which he currently is making regularly, as well as streaming. The Fortnite videos have shown to be, so far, more successful in terms of subscribers for Max's channel, earning thousands of subscribers in a couple of weeks. Controversy Comment Spams Max is commonly known for making the YouTube community set their profile picture to MaximilianMus's. His slogan "oh yeah yeah" is commonly said in comment sections of YouTube videos. On January 19, 2019, Max planned on "taking over YouTube" by making his fans change their profile picture to MaximilianMus's profile picture, and comment anything they want, and tells the fans to like every comment with a MaximilianMus profile picture. So far, it is partially working out around multiple YouTube channels. However, many YouTubers did not like what MaximilianMus was doing. *DanTDM had mentioned about MaximilianMus's fans commenting 'Oh Yeah Yeah', and had blocked 'Oh yeah yeah' from Dan's comment sections. *JOOGSQUAD did not like MaximilianMus due to the spam of the same profile pictures and the Oh yeah yeah's in the comment sections, and is hoping Max will get suspended from YouTube. *One of Nick Eh 30's donators told Nick his opinion on the spam of 'Oh yeah yeah' and the same profile picture. Nick responds saying that Max does not know or understand the affects he is doing towards the YouTube community as a whole. 'KSI vs MaximilianMus' KSI is alongside another YouTuber who does not support MaximilianMus and him "taking over YouTube". KSI has made multiple videos on it on his second channel, and because of that, his comment sections are filled with "Oh Yeah Yeah" and the same profile picture by Max. MaximilianMus surprisingly showed up in KSI's video "I SPOKE TO MAXIMILLIANMUS (OH YEAH YEAH GUY)", and KSI immediately banned him from the discord where the fans did the Q&A with KSI. On January 25, 2019, KSI surrendered and changed his profile picture on the KSIOlajidebtHD channel to the one that MaximilianMus designed for him, which is MaximilianMus's profile picture with KSI's signiature bandana added on. "World Record" On September 17, 2018, Max tied the world record for most kills in a game of Fortnite when he recorded 48 during his livestream. However, it wasn't an ordinary 48 kills, he had told his subscribers to die by a trap he placed within a random hut in a discreet location while livestreaming, this gave Max the World Record, tied with Elemental Ray. The next day, on September 18, 2018, Max attempted to break the record again and this time succeeded with 52 kills. The stats on Fortnite Tracker removed Max's rank and called it "not 100% legit" along with ElementalRay's rank. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers